lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Justus
| brandsize=70px | born= | height = 5 ft. 11 in. | height-m=2.06 | weight= 173 lbs. | weight-kg= 143.3 | billed_from = Unknown | music = "Carnival Of Souls" by Saviour Machine | typen=2 |type1=LPW | type2=Steel | affiliation = Watchmen | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Hardcore High-Flyer | finisher = "Last Laugh" (Springboard Bulldog) | will = | wont = | trainer = Shark | handler = | debut = Insanity LIVE from Sydney (April 22, 2009) | record = 10-6 | winpct=63 | wins=10 | losses=6 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Stephen Jacobson, better known by his ring name Justus, is a Christian preacher transformed into a psychotic clown and e-wrestler, formerly signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand. He is apart of the Watchmen with tag team partner, Black Reaper, where they are two-time and current LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions and the 2009-2010 LPW Tag Team of the Year. As an individual, Justus was also crowned 2009 LPW Rookie of the Year, and he currently holds the LPW Western States Heritage Championship. Early life Stephen Jacobson was a family man, a good neighbor, and a preacher who dressed up like a clown to entertain his church’s youth group. Stephen was the living embodiment of the American dream. Good, clean, sane, even looked up to. Everything changed for Stephen with a simple dream. In this dream, Stephen was confronted with a being that claimed to be the angel of vengeance. The angel told him that the world had been corrupted to the point that something had to be done about it. The angel told Stephen that he had been chosen to fix this corruption by any means necessary. Now in a modern time, a time of unbelieving, the sight of angel is more than a man’s mind can bear. The sight of the angel from his dream caused Stephen’s mind to fracture. Over a week’s time Stephen transformed from the ideal person he once was into a psychotic wreck. Unable to stand his family asking so many questions about his well being, while not being satisfied when he told them about the angel he gathered up his Bible and his clown materials and left his family behind and has never looked back. Traveling from town to town and applying his clown make-up, or as he now calls it his "war paint", in gas station bathrooms Stephen became a sort of deranged vigilante armed with his Bible and a mission. Eventually he received what he believes to be a revelation, Stephen was dead and he needed a new name. Searching the only reference material he had he found a name that suited his mission perfectly, Justus. With a new name, Justus became even more consumed with the mission the angel had given him. Several unexplained and unsolved assaults made the evening news across several states with the world never being any the wiser to the existence of the psychotic holy avenger in their midst. Career Contract signing and Ash Strife feud In March 2009, while walking the streets looking for the next sinner to punish he saw a part of a Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) broadcast and what he saw sickened him. He saw drug addicts revered as heroes, he saw money worshipers cheered, he even saw one man who claimed to be g()d. Immediately, he determined that these people needed to be punished in the most extreme way possible, and started on his way towards the LPW offices to demand a contract. No one is really sure how he got signed to a contract, maybe it was his "colorful" appearance, maybe it was his unique personality, but nonetheless he acquired a contract. When the officials were deciding which brand to send Justus to, they decided to send him to the brand that best suited him, Insanity. Now there is a psychotic, violent clown who justifies his carnage by labeling it a holy mission on the LPW payroll and turned loose on national television. On April 22, 2009, Justus made his in-ring debut at LPW Insanity LIVE from Sydney when he teamed with Genocide in a tag team match against Joey Sosa and Shock. The individuals from the winning team would add +2 to their Body Count for a chance of entering the DeathCube Match at the upcoming pay-per-view. Despite an impressive debut, Justus would be on the losing end when Sosa pinned Genocide after a spinebuster. Justus disappeared from LPW programming for several months until resurfacing as the 18th entrant during the Royal Beanstalk match at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow on July 19. With Ash Strife's demon-possessed alter-ego Crazy Ash Killa eliminating several superstars from the elevated ring, Justus successfully exorcised the CAK demon, if only temporarily. His work finished, Justus eliminated himself. Despite only having one match under his belt, Justus returned to the ring to fight Ash Strife at the Body Count pay-per-view. With the hope of permanently removing the CAK demon from Ash, CAK would have none of it and unleashed a barrage of power moves. During the match, Black Reaper came out to assist Justus with a giant scorpion inside a fish tank. Justus connected with the Last Laugh to score a near-fall, but CAK was too strong and finished Justus by smashing his head with the fish tank. Watchmen :Main article: Watchmen Despite the unsuccessful bid to defeat Strife, Justus and Reaper announced that their intentions to form a tag team, naming themselves the Watchmen, a name inspired by a Bible passage and comic graphic novel made famous by Neil Gaiman. The Watchmen made their tag team debut at Insanity LIVE from Woodstock against Villiano 187 and Killswitch on September 15, 2009, gaining a victory in their debut match when Reaper positioned Villiano in The Repentance while Justus bounced off the ropes for a variation of the Last Laugh, slamming the back of Vil's head to the canvas to pin the Hall of Famer. The following Insanity LIVE from Manhattan telecast saw Justus revisit Phantom Lord, who was masked as Genocide at the time, put up minimal effort in a tag team match in Justus' debut. Upset over Phantom's approach to the Word of God and his disregard of teamwork in his debut match, Justus teamed with Reaper against Phantom and his student Dr. Wagner. Despite a strong effort from Justus, Wagner was able to catch Reaper in the Providence and gained the victory for himself and Phantom. Despite the setback, the Watchmen paid for an announcement at the Insanity LIVE from Baltimore, instantly catching the attention of LPW fans. They were booked against Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey and Phantom and Dr. Wagner in a Triple Threat tag team match to determine who would face the Madcore Misfits (Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels at Epic for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. During the match, the Watchmen took out Sudden Death, but Justus found himself arm-locked by Phantom, who insulted Wagner to nail the clown with a chair. Wagner swung, but struck Phantom instead. The move allowed the Watchmen to finish Phantom to become the number one contenders, in the process having beaten two Hall of Famers in their only wins. At Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, the Watchmen faced the feuding Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda, who reigned as the LPW World Heavyweight Champion, in the night's main event. In a shocking turn of events, the Madcore Misfits were stripped of the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship after Tromboner Man was enlisted to the Australian Army by LPW CEO, D. Hammond Samuels. As a result, Little Red was manipulated by Savana to make the match for the vacant Tag Team Championship. In the end, Black Reaper made the save to allow Justus to pin Hatchet Ryda and become the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions, just months into the Watchmen's careers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Laugh'' (Springboard Bulldog, also known as the Acid Drop) **''Final Judgment'' (Delayed Razor's Edge) **''Walls of Jericho'' *'Theme music' **''"Carnival Of Souls"'' by Saviour Machine *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: Justus Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) - with Black Reaper **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2009-2010) with Black Reaper **LPW Rookie of the Year (2009) **Apex 25 ranked him #11 in December 2010 with Black Reaper as the Watchmen Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. See also *Justus gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni